Chocobo
Chocobo yellow.png|Yellow chocobo Chocobo green.png|green chocobo Chocobo blue.png|blue chocobo Chocobo white.png|white chocobo Chocobo black.png|black chocobo Chocobo gold.png|golden chocobo Chocobo red.png|red chocobo Chocobo pink.png|pink chocobo Chocobo purple.png|purple chocobo The is a flight-capable, ostrich-like mob added by the Chococraft mod by Torojima, of which it is the main focus. They are tamable, saddlable, ridable, namable pets; each color has its own special traits and abilities. Chocobos drop Chocobo Feathers constantly. Riding Chocobos can be controlled if the player places a Chocobo Saddle on the Chocobo, but can be told to stay, follow and wander by right clicking on the chocobo with a chocopedia although the chocobo has to be tamed before ether of these will work. The Chocobo Saddle is craftable, using Leather, Strings and a Chocobo Feather, which are dropped fairly often by Chocobos without the need to kill them. You can also use a saddle with a chocobo feather. Chocobos can also be equipped with Chocobo Saddle Bags, which can hold up to 36 items. Chocobo Saddle Bags are opened by being Shift+Right-Clicked. Breeding Chocobos can be tamed by feeding them between 2-4 Gysahl Green. A tamed chocobo will have a red collar around its neck. Chocobo saddles can be used to ride chocobos and a Chocopedia can be used to change a chocobo's name and set it to "Follow," "Stay" or "Wander." This can also be accomplished by right clicking the chocobo with a chocobo feather. Wander will not work if the Chocobo is wearing a saddle. Since reloading a chunk causes Chocobos to reset to wander, if you want them to stay where you left them you can use a saddle. Golden Gysahls and Loverly Gysahls can be fed to chocobos to set them to breeding mode. To increase the chance of obtaining Loverly Gysahls and Golden Gysahls, it is highly recommended to use a Lilypad of Fertility, which extremely increases your chances of getting rarer crops. Lilypads of Fertility can often be found in Battle Towers or can be crafted from common brewing ingredients and a lilypad. Males can be distinguished from females by their mane of rainbow colored feathers. After a chocobo has bred, they have a short "recharge" time where they cannot be bred. This is also observed in Vanilla Minecraft animals. When a Chocobo is recharging, it will read "cannot breed" next to their sex when right-clicked with a Chocopedia. When a Chocobo can be bred, it will read "can breed" instead. The different species of Chocobos are attainable through breeding.There is a 20% chance when using Loverly Gysahls that you will receive a different color Chocobo and a 50% chance with Golden Gysahls. Gysahl Cake can be used to instantly grow your baby Chocobo and make it fully grown. Here are the possible Chocobo breeding mutations as stated in the Chocopedia: 1. Yellow + Yellow = Green or Blue 2. Green + Blue = White 3. Yellow + White = Black 4. Black + White = Gold To enable the offspring to mutate into a Golden Chocobo, the use of Golden Gysahls is mandatory. Though it isn't stated in the Chocopedia, a Red Chocobo can be obtained by feeding a Gold Chocobo a Red Gysahl. Additionally, a Pink Chocobo can be obtained by feeding a Pink Gysahl to a Gold Chocobo. Purple Chocobos are only found in the nether and are extremely rare. If you breed Purple Chocobos you get an egg instead of a Chicobo. Throwing the egg gives you the Chicobo. You can breed Purple Chocobos with non-purple Chocobos to get eggs if bred with Golden Gysahls. Chocobo Abilities *Yellow Chocobos are the average chocobos and have no clear abilities. *Green Chocobos have the ability to climb, which means that they don't need to jump in order to go up a block that is one step higher. *Blue Chocobos have the ability to cross water, which means that they won't sink in water and will travel fast in water. They will also give Water Breathing to the player while the player is riding the Blue Chocobo. *White Chocobos have the ability to climb and cross water, and are faster than the previous ones. *Black Chocobos have the ability to jump high, climb and cross water, and are as fast as the white ones. They also give you a night vision potion effect while riding them, which makes them a better choice than their white counterpart. *Gold/Pink/Red Chocobos have the ability to fly, climb and cross water, don't take fall damage, and are the fastest chocobos. *Purple Chocobos have the ability to fly (slower than the gold ones), climb and cross lava, don't take fall damage, are as fast as white and black chocobos, and are immune to fire. They also give Fire Resistance to the player while the player is riding the Purple Chocobo. (Found only in The Nether) *Chocobos will take fall damage while the player is holding spacebar. Chocobo Pen While a pen can be anything, here are some recommendations: *The floor should be covered entirely in straw. *A filled cauldron should be in the pen. Chocobos that are near the cauldron will regenerate health. *Chocobos can often suffocate in the walls unexpectedly, so a non-solid block is suggested (fence, glass pane, etc.). Notes * Gysahl Cake can be used on Ch'i'''cobo to instantly grow it into it fully grown Ch'o'cobo. However, it only works if the Chicobo has already been tamed using Gysahl Greens. Give it a few seconds before the gysahl cake kicks in to grow the baby Chocobo. * Some Chicobos can be found stuck in the corners of their pens and other non-solid blocks. This disables the Chicobo's ability to grow up. These non-solid blocks can include fences and cauldrons. If the player is experiencing this problem simply break the non-solid block and push the Chicobos out and they will instantly grow up. * Chicobos tend to run off into blocks and sometimes even into the ground. If the Chicobo gets stuck, break the surrounding blocks to free it. Trivia Baby Chocobos are known as Ch'i'''cobos. Chicobos can be found stuck in the corners of their pens if they are made of blocks such as glass panes or fence. Chocobos and Gysahl Greens are from Final Fantasy, with Final Fantasy VII being the origin of the breeding aspect and colors. Wearing the thief armor while on the chocobo will transfer the speed effect onto the chocobo. Chocobo spawn eggs are obtained from dungeon chests. While riding a chocobo you're immune to creeper damage. Right-clicking a Chocobo with string will cycle through the STAY, FOLLOW, and WANDER commands in that order. Saddled Chocobos will only STAY or FOLLOW (FOLLOW will show hearts animation, STAY and WANDER will show smoke animation) If you right-click a tamed chocobo with a saddle while holding the Titan Band you will phase through sitting on the chocobo and the chocobo on your head rapidly. Gallery Breeding_Chocobo.png Category:Passive